Friday
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Set two days after Super Glue. NickOC. Number 2 in Something Beautiful series.


The sun was setting in Las Vegas so that meant it was reaching seven o c'lock it was a bit before his shift started, having already showered, ate and caught up on the scores of yesterday's games, he sat on his couch, the phone in one hand, a white business card in the other.

The moment he had gone home, he had researched the necessary details of the show he wanted to take her to, one that she thought she would most like and that he wouldn't mind seeing as well.

It was Friday leaving him just over three days until the date with a moment he had met two days ago. He needed to call her and fill in her with the details of their night. Except his nerves kept him from doing so, maybe it was a thank you in return for buying lunch and fixing her shoe. She probably wasn't even interested him. Or maybe she was and he was just over analyzing something he'd been taught to do.

"Just call her" he dialed her number before he could think otherwise.

"Good evening Mr. Stokes rescue and other ladies who needed you to fix there heels lately?"

"No it's been a slow week, only one took the bait. How'd you know it was me?"

"The powers of caller ID. I'm assuming your calling me with details of our show on Tuesday" wow this woman was making it easy for him.

"That I am, it starts at 7:30 and I was thinking we could go for a late supper afterwards" not mentioning he would have to take off half his shift to do so, but everyone had sacrifices.

"That sounds perfect, I've actually been looking forward to this, god knows I don't get out much"

"I know the feeling"

"I have to admit, I've been thinking about our meeting" she confessed, she made her way to her car from her office, another long day at the office.

"Really, what part?"

"All of it"

"I've been thinking about it too" he admitted the beeping of his call waiting alerted him he had another call. "I've got another call, can you hang on a second?"

"I'll give you three"

"How sweet"

**xXx**

"Nick it's Catherine, things are moving slow tonight so don't bother coming in, just be on call"

"Will do, thanks Cath"

"Don't mention it"

**xXx**

"Hey Katie, I'm back"

"You're lucky I decided to wait, your three seconds ended long ago"

"I'm glad you waited, listen I just happen to have the night off, I'll order Chinese food and we can watch a movie or talk or something"

"Is it alright if I go home and change into some PJ's first?"

"What ever you feel like wearing" Nick couldnt help but grin

"Don't turn dirty on me now" she smiled

"I'm not, I don't want you be uncomfortable"

"We wouldn't want that now would we"

"No I guess we don't. See you when you get here"

"Nick your forgetting something"

"Oh right you don't know where I live"

"Exactly"

"While I live at …."

* * *

Katie sat on one end of the couch while Nick on the other, a good hearted movie playing on in the background. 

"Hold still, you have some sauce on your cheek" Katie leaned forward and brushed some of his sweet and sour sauce from his cheek with her finger, what surprised them both was his hand caught hers and he sucked the sauce off her finger. The action had them both looking at the infraction.

"Mmm tasty" he said as soon as he had let go of her hand, a hand that now burned

The beeping of his page brought them both back to reality.

"That's work, I'm probably going to go in" Nick stood up walking into his kitchen to grab his pager

"No worries, my cue to leave" Katie stood, gathering up the containers

"I wish it wasn't but it is" his face fell as he saw the familiar code, 419 Freemont

"It's okay you don't have to apologize" His phone rang cutting off any reply he was going to give.

"Looks like I don't have to go in, a collegue of mines going to take it for me" Nick said returning moments later

"I still should go, it's getting late"

"It's not even midnight"

"I've been up since 5 so it's late to me"

"Okay, ya sorry forgot not everyone is on my schedule"

"I had a nice time here, took the pressure off of Tuesday" she was by his door, hand placed firmly on the door handle ready to make her exit.

"There's just one thing missing" he said coming closer

"Really what's that?" Katie asked confused

"A goodnight kiss" he placed his hands on either side of her face

"I didn't know this was a date"

"Just to take the pressure off, wouldn't want Tuesday to be a disaster"

"I totally agree" Katie nodded licking her lips in anticipation, her eyes slide closed as Nick came closer covering his mouth with hers, gently at first but more aggressive as it went along. When the need for air became a necessity, they pulled apart, lips swollen and hair tousled, and her eyes sparkling.

"I should go now" she smiled and licked her lips again

"You sure you don't want to stay?"

"No I don't sleep with someone on a first date" his hands went to her hair, smoothing down the fly away hair.

"Technically this isn't our first date"

"No it's not but still doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you"

"Alright go if you insist but there will be a time when you can't say no"

"Promises promises" as Katie left she feared that time when she couldn't say no was going to come along quicker than she was prepared for.


End file.
